narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clashing Origins
Kaname walked though the gate and appeared First Level of Takamagahara. He looked around "its been a while since I've been here" Kaname said as he walked down a path and into an open field looking over a large city. "Nostalgic isn't it?" a voice said, causing Kaname to turn around. He turned around an could see Shinmaru standing behind him. Shinmaru's Yuraigan glowed red as he peered into Kaname's eyes. This caused Kaname's Yuraigan to activate on it's own, "well I guess you are me teacher" Kaname said as his Yuraigan glowed as well. "Yes" Shinmaru said as he continued to stare at Kaname. "However unlike my bother and sister. I teach in a different manner, "training by combat" is what I call it." Kaname looked at him, "this battle will test out your skills with my eyes. Prove to me that you deserve them. If you fail to do so, I will make sure that you will never awaken them again" Shinmaru said as he continued to peer into Kaname's eyes. Kaname peered back at him "you can try, I am a different man then before" Kaname said with a grin. Shinmaru smiled "that's what I like to hear" he said "now, lets see what you can do". Battle of Origins Within moments Shinmaru appeared in front of Kaname in a flash, and delivered a powerful kick. His kicked phased though Kaname's body, as Kaname though a equally powerful punch which Shinamru deflecting the attack. The two men jumped back a great distance, several lances appeared around Shinmaru. He pointed at Kaname, this caused a few of the lances to shoot toward him, Shinmaru focused on the lances and the vanished then reappeared inches in front of Kaname. Kaname warped the lances into his dimension, upon warping the last one Shinmaru appeared in front of him and delivered a kick to Kaname's side. Kaname braced to block the attack, and was knocked back a great distance. Moments later he stood up his left arm covered in broken ice. "Strong enough to break even the ice of the arctic release. I need to make sure I don't get hit" Kaname though to himself as Shinmaru released another wave of lances toward him. "Time to go on the offensive" Kaname thought to himself as the lances disappeared again. Kaname's Yuraigan began to glow black as he looked around. He focused in an area as the lances broke though the sky. His Yuraigan glowed red, he then dodged the incoming lances jumping into the sky. Kaname then created his own lance and released it toward Shinmaru who knocked it away. Kaname then appeared behind him, and phased his hand though his back. He then flowed arctic chakra into him. As he did, Shinmaru moved back phasing though Kaname's body as he did. He fully phased behind Kaname. Kaname then disappeared into his dimension. Shinamru's Yuraigan began to glow black as he looked around. Inside his dimension Kaname stood looking out "he will know when and where I will exit" he said as he looked out.